The Waltz
by WrathoftheElite
Summary: *ONESHOT* Kim dances with Edward for the first time in eight years. Will this help to regain her memory? Part of the Before-During-After series. *DURING*


1A/N: Alright, I've decided to make my Edward Scissorhands fics into somewhat of a series. I call it the Before-During-After series which take place, you guessed it, before, during, and after the story. So this would be the during story. Who knows? I could add a way after or way before oneshot into the series. Now this story takes place in-between the bank scene and the breaking-and-entering. A deleted scene of sorts. (This also has references to Dances with Scissormen, so I suggest you read that first)

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**The Waltz**

"I can't believe it. Really it's just an outrage!" Peg said, angered at the bank for not giving poor Edward a loan. He looked clearly upset that his salon wasn't going to happen right away. Or was he just angry because she was angry? Peg knew by now that Edward wasn't very clear with the feeling of emotions, when she smiled, he smiled, and so on. Yet she still felt the need to console him. "Don't you worry. This isn't the end of it. We'll get your money somewhere." She smiled at him and Edward copied the expression. Peg found their car and opened the door for Edward, for you see he couldn't open it himself because of his hands. They were not filled with arthritis and they weren't injured, as one would expect from someone who can't open a door. They were not like regular hands at all, instead they were sharp, metal shears. Scissors. The type of object that was not meant for opening doors. Edward crawled inside the tiny car and Peg closed the door behind him. She got in the car and started to drive, still thinking of things to cheer Edward up. On the contrary, Edward didn't need cheering up. He was perfectly fine with the situation, he could wait a little bit for his money. Plus, he was overly excited about getting one of those handicap stickers, so he could park anywhere he liked. Although Edward didn't know how to drive and didn't necessarily know what park meant.

"Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Edward turned his head to Peg and listened intently. "Today at noon, we're having a holiday party at the community center. Everyone will be there." Edward was a little unnerved at this. If everyone was going to be there, then Joyce Monroe would be there. And Edward didn't really like the awkward feeling deep down in his gut when he was around her. Especially after the day before, where she took off her clothes in front of him. "And Kim will come too. I know you always like to see her." Edward lit up at the prospect of this thought. Maybe if he had some time alone he could talk to her and help her regain her memory. So far his attempts had a little less than desired results. When she came home from the mountains, the first thing she had done when she saw him for the first time in eight years was scream and yell there was a "murderer with an axe" in her room. The rest of the attempts she simply ignored him or they ended in embarrassment. Like when he passed out in front of her after drinking too much "lemonade." "Edward?" Peg said. Edward realized he hadn't answered yet. He nodded.

"Of course I'll go." he said.

"Great! Now we have to find a tux for you and I have to find a dress and make some..." Edward tuned Peg out, thinking of the prospect of seeing Kim. This time he would make her remember.

The morning had gone by in a blur. With so many last minute preparations and shopping, it made Edward's head spin. Peg realized they couldn't afford to rent a tux when it was easily suspect- able to break due to his hands. So they used one of Bill's old dinner jackets and it fit Edward like a, well, jacket. After getting dressed he looked around the house for Kim. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Peg?" Edward called, if you could call it a call for he doesn't speak very loud.

"Yes, dear?" Peg walked into the living room where Edward was, one earring in her hand and one in the ear already.

"Where's Kim?"

"Oh, sweetie she's at the party already. Did you think she'd be driving with us?" Edward nodded, a little disappointed. _Edward sure likes Kim. Funny, I don't remember them speaking a word to each other or at least in a conversation, _Peg thought. "But don't you worry, you'll see her there." So Peg put in her last earring and leaded Edward to the car.

At the party, Edward was instantly greeted by a mob of people saying "Edward! You made it!" or "Edward, darling, so nice of you to come!" Edward tried to back away from their grasp, but failed. When Peg finally pulled them away, he was very shaken.

"Leave him alone!" Peg yelled at the crowd. "Now Edward, you can do whatever you want. It's a party, unwind a little."

"Unwind?" Edward asked confused.

"What I mean is relax a little bit, don't be so tense." Edward nodded and Peg left him. Edward looked around for Kim, but he didn't see her. Edward was crestfallen, until he happened to look at the tables by the buffet. There she was, sitting in a chair, elbows on the table in frustration, _alone._ Edward smiled, he finally had a chance to be alone with her.

"Kim!" He called out. Kim turned to the sound of the voice. _Oh no, _she thought. It was Edward, a man she didn't really want to see right now. Especially with the weird experience that happened to her a week ago. She had been watching the talk show when Edward had guest-starred. Jim was constantly making fun of her cause Edward liked her. _Jim turned into such a prick these past eight years, _Kim thought. When Edward was asked the question: "Do you have a girlfriend?" Kim could not help but feel embarrassed because she knew Jim was going to mock her again. He did, but the minute Edward started to move towards the microphone, that didn't matter to her. She stared into his deep, brown, puppy-dog eyes and got a flash of something, but she couldn't tell what it was. And she was suddenly hoping that he would say her name to answer the question. Yet her trance was broken when a loud shock interrupted the silence. Edward got his scissorhands too close to the mic, and electrocuted himself. Kim was suddenly concerned for his welfare, yelling at the two boys for laughing. But even as she thought of this experience, she didn't have the heart to ignore the poor man. She gestured him over to sit by her.

"Why are you here alone?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh, Jim's just late _again. _He's probably getting drunk with his friends _again. _Just like at every party, _again _and _again_ and _again_." Kim said with bitterness in her voice. She turned to look at Edward, expecting to see him as unemotional as always, but she didn't find the solemn look. She instead found a look contorted with both pity and anger. "But it's nothing to worry about. I just have to wait, I guess." Kim looked at the dancers longingly, wishing to be a part of it. She was always a fan of dancing. Edward noticed her gaze straying to the drains. This would be a perfect opportunity to help her remember!

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Kim turned surprised. Of course she would like to dance, but with Edward? What would her parents think? What would Jim think!?

"No thanks. Maybe later." she said. But Edward noticed the hesitation in her voice. She did want to dance, just not now. He could wait. Kim looked and noticed that Edward remained, which led to more awkwardness. If only Jim would come sooner. But she knew that if he was out partying with his friends it would take awhile. She slumped trying to ignore Edward's prying eyes.

Edward took this chance to see how radiant Kim looked. She was wearing a beautiful short, puffy, white dress, with a little bow at the shoulder. The ensemble fitted so well with her shimmering blond hair. Even though Kim was turned away, she could feel Edward staring at her. Oh when will the awkwardness end! She turned to look at the man, wanting to tell him to leave, when she caught sight of his eyes. She once again got a sudden flash of remembrance, but it led to nothing again. What were it about these eyes that were so magical? She flashed from his eyes to the dancers, suddenly wanting nothing more than to dance with him.

"You know what?" Edward turns, confused. "I do want to dance," Kim says defiantly. _Screw Jim...for now, _she thought. What could one dance hurt? She had to hurry though as the end of the song was approaching. She hurried Edward towards the dance floor. "Well I don't really know much about waltzes, but I know I put my right hand on the shoulder and my left in your ha–" Kim stopped. The scissors. "That's a problem." She could feel the climax of the waltz that signaled it almost being done. The crowd noticed and started crowding around both of them in an attempt to see what they were about to do. The oxygen was draining from so many people around them, Kim couldn't breath. "Move!" she yelled angrily. And the crowd instantly receded. The waltz had ended. The dancers clapped as if nothing had happened. Kim looked longingly at Edward, but couldn't risk to dance, now with Jim's arrival drawing near, she could feel it.

"Alright, for our last song before we move on to our food, we want couples to dance with their husbands," the announcer said. "If you don't have a husband, well, dance with someone you really wanna dance with." At once, all the ladies crowded around Edward. Kim felt a pang of jealousy, but thought nothing of it. "If you're _not _married." The ladies around Edward huffed in disappointment and returned to their dull husbands. Edward looked at Kim and smiled. Kim didn't smile back, she turned and started to leave. "I have to go." When the music started though, she stopped in her tracks. She turned back to Edward and put her hand on his shoulder, but what was she going to do with the other hand? _The wrist! He can't hurt me there. _Kim put her fingers delicately onto his wrist and Edward pointed his scissorhand towards the ground, just like the last time they danced.

_With these hands, I will cling to you_

_I'm yours forever and a day._

Kim recognized this song, though it felt ironic that they were playing it when she was dancing with Edward.

_With these hands, I will bring to you_

_A tender love as warm as May._

Did Edward love her? That was obvious. You could tell by the looks in his eyes whenever he sees her, or the way the mention of her voice lights up his face. But did she love Edward? No. She loved Jim. Right? And their majestic waltz continued. It was as if a spotlight had shown on them for they were being watched by everybody.

_With this heart I will sing to you_

_Long after stars have lost their glow._

Edward twirled her around with such grace, it was as if she were a princess. But did that make Edward her prince? She didn't think so.

_And with these hands, I'll provide for you_

_Should there be a stormy sea_

_I'll turn the tide for you._

_And I'll never_

_Oh no, I'll never_

_I'll never let you go._

As the singer paused for an instrumental break in the music, Kim tried to pick up a conversation between the awkward "couple."

"I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"I don't. I just twirl and hope for the best." Edward replied. Kim laughed. Edward smiled. Had that regained her memory? But Kim still had no idea she spoke those same words eight years ago.

"You're funny too. Never expected that." Edward's face fell. She still didn't remember. As she felt the music's instrumental part end, Kim slowly lowered her hand down from Edward's shoulder, but still kept a tight grip on Edward's wrist. He didn't want her to let go. As the singer took hold of his mic again, he twirled Kim around. Kim gasped in surprise, but then started to laugh uncontrollably. They just twirled and twirled.

_With these hands, I will sing to you_

_Long after stars have lost their glow_

There was suddenly a tap on her shoulder. It was Jim.

"Jim!"

"It's alright Kimbo. You just wanted to dance, right?" Kim nodded

"Is it alright if I take her now?" Edward slowly nodded and watched Kim walk away.

"See ya Edward." she said as she walked to the other side of the large room. Edward watched, crestfallen, as his old friend walked away from him.

_And with these hands, I'll provide for you_

_Should there be a stormy sea_

_I'll change the tide for you_

_Oh, and I'll never_

Edward watched Kim and Jim. Jim put his hand to her face to caress. Kim sighed at the touch. Maybe Edward could do the same for her?

_No I'll never..._

Edward lifted his own hand up to his face, trying to repeat the action Jim did. But a sharp pain shot through his face. All it did was leave four huge gashes in his cheek.

_Let...you...goooooo._

Edward ignored the pain in his face and slowly, heartbroken, exited the room.


End file.
